This relates to mounting an electrical connector in a cut out in a panel, and in particular to providing a connector for mounting in a panel cut out to a kit of parts for float mounting an electrical connector in a cut out in a panel. The invention particularly concerns the float mounting of an electrical connector in a back panel of a rack mounted drawer containing a module for distributing electrical power to a computer, for example. Such a connector must necessarily be float mounted if it is to mate with a power supply connector which is rigidly mounted to a casing in the rack, despite misalignment of the two connectors.
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,500, an electrical connector which is float mounted to a support element by means of a spring or springs surrounding the connector and being contained in a housing which is secured to one face of the support element. U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,538, discloses an electrical connector which is float mounted in a cut out in a mounting panel by means of a latch member provided on the housing of the connector, having flanges for engaging opposite sides of the panel and a laterally projecting latch for engaging in a laterally projecting arm of the cut out into which protrudes a latching projection. There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,151, an electrical connector comprising a pair of support posts from each of which a pair of helically configured, inwardly collapsible veins extend. The veins are tapered to define a minor cross sectional dimension less than the diameter of a mounting aperture in a panel, in which the connector is to be float mounted, and a major dimension which exceeds the diameter of the mounting aperture. The veins are spirally collapsed in response to ramping forces generated as they are urged into the mounting aperture in the panel and resiliently return to their undeflected condition to engage the panel. According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,748 an electrical connector has a housing with which are integrally formed annular spring members distributed about the periphery of the housing. The spring members are received in grooves in a pair of mating mounting panels so that the connector is float mounted to the panels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,456 discloses an electrical connector which is mounted in a cut out in a mounting panel by means of fasteners which extend through oversized holes in the panel so that the connector is float mounted thereto, elastomeric members extending about the fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,133 discloses an electrical connector which is float mounted in a cut out in a mounting panel by means of a retaining clip having a pair of inwardly extending latching tabs each of which is provided with a downwardly extending hook. The retaining clip is snapped over the connector to releasably secure it to the panel. There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,144, an electrical connector which is float mounted in a cut out in a mounting panel, by means of first and second transverse slots on opposed first and second sides of the insulating housing of the connector, into which slots portions of the panel edges bounding the cut out extend when the connector is mounted to the panel. The connector is capable only of limited longitudinal movement relative to the panel.